A Chance Greeting
by psytronix
Summary: An elf and a dwarf meet after some years, and things turn out like they always do in the Undying Lands. Gimli/Galadriel, PWP, Oneshot. Commission 1 of 3 for December 2016.


A/N: Commission number 1 of 3 for December, coming up!

For: EvilFuzzy9!

* * *

"I asked for one hair of her golden head… And she gave me three…"

For Galadriel saw not darkness within the Elf Friend Gimli, but heart. With the Fellowship he fought, and protected, for the good of Middle Earth.

Gimli, son of Gloin, stout warrior and protector, sought nothing more from the Elven beauty, than a strand of pure, golden hair.

And it was in the Undying Lands that they'd met again.

Arriving with his long-time companion Legolas, Gimli had met Galadriel, not expectantly, but as he always seemed to be:

Armoured, chipper, and ready to eat.

Her fingers darted over his broad chest as they met – and a mirthful union begun.

Her eyes locked to his, and the stocky dwarf's breath caught in his throat. The elven goddess before him smiled.

"It has been some time."

"Aye."

As though a pin dropped elsewhere in the glimmering forests of the Undying Lands, Galadriel's lips were at Gimli's. He dared not to move otherwise, keeping his eyes open in shock.

She parted with him, and smiled, sparking an inferno within the warrior.

"Come." She ordered.

For when a beautiful elven maiden asks you to go somewhere, you do it.

In the lands where heroes rested, and "rested", you follow that maiden.

The orange-topped hero unknowingly held a breath as he was guided on an overgrown path. A golden sun shone down upon the pair brilliantly, as if to bless them. Galadriel's quiet bare footfalls on the soft earth led the dwarf to a golden gazebo of sorts.

Inside which laid a bed, it's covers fixed and as pure and golden as the top of the gazebo itself.

The dwarven man was given little notice as he was stripped of his armour and thrown onto the bed.

"Oof! M-Me lady-" And her luscious lips were upon his again, as the woman's hands worked feverishly to remove the rest of Gimli's undergarments. Marred with sweat, she savoured each sensation as she laid atop him, taking in his scent and his build…

The dwarf simply laid in shock and pleasure as the elf's hands darted across his barrel-chest, his garments having been thrown off quicker than he'd expected. His hairy lips felt numb as Galadriel broke from him.

' _That smile…'_ He thought, groaning as his clothed erection ground against the now uncovered, inner thigh of the elven beauty straddling him…

A curt blush made its way to the dwarf's cheeks, and the elf above him couldn't help but giggle.

"Do not be coy, my warrior." She said, her face leant downwards to his.

Her hands were low at her sides, quickly taking the final piece of cloth that kept Gimli "coy". As fast as Galadriel had stripped her lover, her body ground into his passionately, as if she'd think a fire would start between two, warm bodies.

His thick fingers played at her pure skin, with an almost feline fascination. His idle fumbling soon turned to tender ministrations when Galadriel realised her warrior would require a little more guidance in this foray.

She knew her partner wasn't a virgin, by any means, but it appeared that Gimli had been out of practice for a while…

Her moans filled the smooth, hot air around them, and his grunts soon followed as Galadriel fixed Gimli's cock within herself.

"Ooooooh, yeeess…" Huffed the elven goddess. With Gimli's rough, calloused hands at her hips, she held onto him in kind.

"Go, go…" She hushed his words with a single finger against his lips. Galadriel's hips lightly lifted as she sat up upon her lover. Gimli's moans turned low and deep, grunts of exertion, praise, and pleasure escaped his haired lips.

"More…" She demanded, slipping her finger into the dwarf's mouth. He eagerly sucked on the digit, lathering the goddess' hand with his saliva, in a haze of bliss.

"More…" His and her thrusts became erratic – a peaceful reunion devolved into a raunchy romp. Galadriel asserted control over her dwarven beau, maintaining her rhythm amidst the rising tensions in her sleek body.

"More, Gimli!" She commanded, her body inflamed with hellish heat. The dwarf's response was a long roar, followed by a powerful release. Galadriel rode her lover out, soon afterwards releasing herself atop him.

"YYYYEEESSS!" She cried, her body collapsing downwards, where a pair of short arms failed to link around her wide hips.

And with a smile to the other, nothing more was said on Gimli's first day in the Undying Lands.

* * *

A/N: ＮＯ ＤＯＮ'Ｔ ＴＯＵＣＨ ＴＨＡＴ


End file.
